Love of Sisters
by AirHawk19
Summary: Sonata is afraid of thunderstorms, but finds comfort in the loving arms of her sister Aria. The Dazzlings have come a long way since the Battle of the Bands and even Aria finds comfort from Adagio when she needs it. No slash/incest. Just sisterly love and affection.


**Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **My Little Pony: Equestria Girls**_ **or any characters or materials taken from the movies. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Author's Note: This is not meant to be slash or incest in any way, shape, or form. I'm just trying to portray a loving, sisterly relationship between the Dazzlings.**

Love of Sisters.

Thunder crashed and lightning forked across the sky as rain pelted the roof. Sonata jerked awake, breathing hard, her heart racing. In the dark of the bedroom she now shared with Aria, she trembled under the blankets on her top bunk. A loud clap of thunder made the frightened girl squeak and cower for a few moments. Unable to bear the storm, Sonata quickly and clumsily climbed down from her bunk to the floor. Actually, she fell halfway down. Standing up, rubbing her shoulder, Sonata maneuvered over to Aria, who was sprawled out on her bottom bunk sound asleep.

"Aria. Ari. Wake up!" Sonata whispered, shaking her older sister frantically.

Aria groaned and tried to roll over, but Sonata just kept shaking her. Finally, the purple-haired girl rubbed her eyes sleepily and glanced at Sonata. "Sonata? What…" a loud clap of thunder cut Aria off and made Sonata jump and squeak in fear.

Aria sighed. She knew Sonata was afraid of thunderstorms. It was something that just always got to her. Aria herself and Adagio weren't scared of storms, in fact, Aria rather liked them, so wild and powerful… but as she beheld the trembling girl before her, she guessed what Sonata wanted. With another sigh, she tossed her blanket aside.

"Get in," she said, smiling ever so slightly.

Sonata giggled as she climbed into bed next to Aria. She threw her arms around the older girl, who smiled an almost maternal kind of smile as she wrapped her arms protectively around her little sister. Sonata soon snuggled up against Aria's side, nestled in the protection of her embrace. She always felt so safe with Aria, like nothing could hurt her.

Aria chuckled softly as Sonata yawned and soon fell asleep. It felt good to know her sister felt so safe with her that she actually sought her protection. It filled a void that had been in Aria's heart ever since they first put on those cursed gems. Aria pushed the memory out of her head and simply focused on the girl in her arms.

Stroking her blue-haired sister's head gently, she murmured softly in her ear. "Sleep tight, Sonata. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. Promise."

Soon, Aria drifted off again, happy that Sonata was happy.

* * *

Later that night, Adagio returned home after a late shift at work. She softly opened the door to Aria and Sonata's bedroom, intending to plant a gentle goodnight kiss on each of her sisters' foreheads as was her habit now, but what she found was an interesting sight. Sonata, instead of being on her top bunk, was curled up next to Aria, who had her arms wrapped protectively around Sonata. It was a heartwarming sight and one that Adagio had seen before. Ever since those two had grown close, Aria had taken an almost maternal protectiveness with Sonata, often comforting her when she was frightened by thunderstorms or nightmares. As heartwarming as it was though, Adagio couldn't help feeling the tiniest bit jealous. After all, she was the eldest, it was her job to comfort and look after Aria and Sonata. But, she was still pretty new to this whole sisterly love thing. In the meantime, Adagio crept silently to the bedside and softly planted a kiss on each of her sleeping sisters' foreheads.

"Goodnight, Aria, Sonata. Sleep well. I promise, from now on, I will always look out for you. Both of you," Adagio murmured softly before stealing silently out of the room and going to bed.

* * *

A few nights later, Aria jolted awake, her heart pounding in her chest and her breathing ragged. She'd had the nightmare again. It had been a recurring nightmare over the last couple of nights. She was standing on the beach of Rainbow Bay, but she was human, not Siren. Suddenly, a red gem rose out of the water, huge and weighing a ton. It moved towards her and she couldn't get away. It hovered over her for a moment, before crashing down on her, crushing her into oblivion. Then, she'd wake up sweating, panting, heart racing, utterly terrified.

Aria threw her blanket off and got up, heading down the hall to the bathroom. She noted the dark circles under her eyes as she turned the water on in the sink. Scooping it into her hands, Aria splashed the cold liquid over her face. The water helped remove the sweat that had accumulated on her face, but she knew she'd have to try to go back to sleep sooner or later. Heading back down the hall, Aria paused outside her and Sonata's door. She reached out to grab the handle, but drew her hand back, glancing down the hall to Adagio's room.

Aria wasn't sure it was a good idea, but she really didn't want to be by herself and she didn't want to disturb Sonata. To be honest with herself, Aria just wanted Adagio to comfort her, the way she comforted Sonata. She didn't know what it was about older sisters comforting younger ones, she just knew she wanted Adagio's comfort.

Creeping into Adagio's room, Aria quietly made her way over to the eldest girl's bed. Reaching out a hand, she shook Adagio until the blonde opened a sleepy eye.

"What is it, Aria? It's three in the morning," Adagio grumbled tiredly.

Aria shrunk back a little. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. "Sorry, it's nothing. I'll just, um, go back to bed."

Adagio sat halfway up, an eyebrow raised. "You had a nightmare again, haven't you?"

Aria froze. Turning back to her older sister, she didn't bother trying to hide her astonishment. "You… you know about that? How?"

Adagio sighed and sat up. "I found you tossing and turning in your bed a few nights ago, when I got home late. Come on, get in. I know you're here because you don't want to trouble Sonata."

Aria looked rather sheepish as she blushed, though it was unlikely Adagio could see in the dark. However, she willingly crawled into the bed with Adagio, snuggling up to her side and wrapping her arms around her. "Now I know how Sonata feels when I let her sleep with me. Thanks, Adagio. I… really needed this," Aria said.

Adagio smiled and hugged Aria closer. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear you and Sonata say that. I want to be your big sister, Aria. I want to protect you and Sonata. I love you both so much."

Aria smiled sleepily. "We love you too, Adagio."

Soon, both sisters were sound asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

The End.


End file.
